Tears To Smiles
by Full Katekyo Fairy
Summary: Gizmo (my fanfiction chacter) and Hayato Gokudera have been friends ever since they meet the tenth. But what happens when their little break from training takes a horror able turn. And Gokudera Blames himself for what happened...
1. Tears To Smiles Chapter 1 The Fair

"Huh?" I said in surprise at the words that I just heard. "Yup since both you and Gokudera have been training non-stop you two deserve a break." Reborn said in a calm almost happy voice. I blushed at the thought of me and Gokudera together. Quickly I turn away in shire embarrassment. And saw Gokudera in the door way turned away with his face opposite from mine.

A hour later me and Gokudera are off. I turn to look at Gokudera a couple of times each time his face facing straight ahead his cheeks a pale crimson color I thought it was kind of cute. When we arrived at the fair colorful lights greet us. We road a couple of the rides all Gokudera's choices. The fair was about to close for the day so i asked Gokudera if we could do something before we left. "Oh so close,but not close enough!" Said the man at the tossing booth. I looked down in disappointment. Before I ever left the booth Gokudera slammed a five dollar bill on the table, which made the man jump. Gokudera grabbed a ball, aimed, and threw the ball sending the blocks flying! The man handed Gokudera a stuffed animal Pikachu which he handed to me. I blushed and smiled at Gokudera and he smiled back. as we were leaving the fair Gokudera grabbed my hand, which made me jump and blush at the same time.


	2. Tears To Smiles Chapter 2 The Attack

At that point I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull my backwards,away from gokudera. I tried desperately to scream,pull away anything to get me free. But I couldn't move. Gokudera turned around noticing something was wrong. "Gizmo!" That was the last thing I heard Gokudera say before I fainted. I woke up in the medical room. I looked around and saw gokudera with his hands up to his face. He looked as if..he was crying. I tried to call his name but i felt a sharp pain on my neck making me wince back in pain. Gokudera lifted up his head and his eyes came into contact with mine. I looked at him in pain and surprise. I...had never seen gokudera...cry. "Gokudera..." I managed to mutter. He stood up and said "I'm sorry." Then ran out the door. I wanted so badly to run after him but he was to fast and to far away. not only that but i just sat there question after question racing through my head. All i can remember was a sharp pain on my neck and blacking out... I put the pieces togather. Someone had found out it was us and... I began to cry to the point where it hurt. Bianchi came in shortly after I started crying and then hyproventolating. Fuuta brought my back up inhaler and after I began to breath easy again I fell asleep for a day or two before regaining conciseness. 


	3. Tears To Smiles Chapter 3 The Forgiven

I didn't see Gokudera at all I guess hes still upset about what happened... Then I pasted his room. I grabbed the handle and hesitated a bit then opened it and there he was sitting on his bed looking upset and depressed. once again I hesitated "Gokudera?" I saw him perk up his face surprised to see me. Carelessly I ran toward him and warped my arms around his neck. His face lite up blushing a darker crimson color then before. As for me I had tears rolling down my cheeks non-stop. Not wanting him to see my red dripping face I berried my face in his shirt. He shocked me when he began to stroke his fingers through my long brown hair. I slowly stopped crying and started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Gokudera stroking my hair was very effective But my heart began to beat a little fast each stroke. I reached for his hand but he stopped me instead and grabbed my hand. He let go the second he heard a certain baseball freaks voice. "I knew you would snap him out of it Gizy!" said Yamamoto standing in the door way. I kept my face berried in Gokudera's shirt. "What the hell are you doing here baseball freak!?" I flinched at the tone of Gokudera's voice. "Well i'll see ya!" "Why the hell did you bother coming here in the first place!?" I giggled at their argument as I had my head barred into Gokudera's shirt. The door closed and we're all alone again. I unburied my still dripping face Gokudera wiped my tears and kissed me on the forehead. After that he picked me up and carried me to my room. He laid me down on the bed and pulled up a chair since tonight was his night to watch me. I remember waking up tears rolling down my cheeks Gokudera began to stroked my hair and told me to go back to sleep.


	4. Tears To Smiles Chapter 4 The Attacker

The next morning Gokudera wasn't in the room as I was about to get up when Gokudera walked in with a tray with a bowl of soup on it. "Oh Gizmo-chan your awake." He said with a soft and sweet tone. I lift the covers up to my nose covering my blushing face. "How cute trying to hide your blushing." he says in a kind loving voice. "I am not! I just don't like it when you tease me like that!" I explain. He sets down the tray and sits on the side of the side. Leans in and kisses me on the forehead. I lower the covers and look up at him and smile. He grabs the bowl of soup and hands it to me. I smile and begin on the soup.

When I'm finished Gokudera's gone to study/train. Two hours go by so i decide to go check Gokudera's training then go do my own. I walk down to the library and open the door. "Hm?" Gokudera turns around in his set and sees me standing in the door way. I walk over to the desk he is working at. I look at the paper reading the guild lines. He giggles (Please bear with me I'm trying to make this sound cute ~_~) "Do you even know what this means?" I shake my head no and he laughs and my cheeks get hot. He goes back to work so i decide it's time to train my self.

I walk down the hall to my training room and change into my training cloths a sweat shirt jeans tennis shoes and a baseball cap (imagine if the guys came in at this point NOSE BLEEDS ALL AROUND sorry bout that continue) All of a sudden a alarm goes off "CODE RED CODE RED." I look up and see the lights red then you explode one by one. I jump back. "What you scared kid?" I turn around and see a women walking toward me just before the iron doors close. I lift up my fist and light my ring a white flame appears. "Ohhhh I get to defeat a rare huh?" She says all cocky. "Who said you'll defeat me?" I Answer back with a grin. My feet and fists light up with white flames. She lights her ring and opens a box "Sea monster get her!" I jump into the air and kick the water creature and it returns to it's box "I have much more then that!" she lights the rest of her boxes which means three more water creatures "Damn it..." i whisper to myself. the first two start the first one gets me in the chest and i fly to the wall and hit it hard. I get up to see the second monster coming at me at full speed i dodge and kick it to the ground. it returns as well. "two down two to go." I tell my self. I jet towards the one that hit me first it moves quickly and gets me in face throwing me to the floor. I lay there for a minute to think of a strategy. I steady get up and look at the woman and the remaining monsters. I dart toward the two monsters at once. I lift up my open hands. "Second Technic! SNOW STORM!" Both monsters are down and return to their boxes. And my flames are gone."You little brat!" She comes running at me and hooks the scythe into my shoulder. I wrench in pain. "Ha! Gotta yo-" shes cut off by a set of bombs going off in her side. She looks at her attacker and everyone is there. My eyes light up in relief. She grins insanely " your just in time to see me crush your friend!" Then she stabs me in the stomach with a dagger she had in her pocket. I gasp and cough up blood. "Ha! Hows that feel!?" She cackles insanely. Ryohei hits her square in the face and she goes flying.

That's when i black out. (Again Man I'm easy to knock out XD)

OK so heres the thin I'm done with the part that I wrote late at night and ummm i'm out of marterial i think i'll start alittle on her back stroy and stuff but ya so...i'll do some kind of chapter each day so don't worry there will be one tomarrow i want to do one to night to so i'm gonna stay up late for you guys Please review,share,anything I don't care much about that stuff but my friend said i should say this stuff ummm sooo...yeah C= SEE YA LATER!


End file.
